


Connections

by HannaM



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaM/pseuds/HannaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, she calls him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts destined, telepathy. I somehow managed to not make a terrible "Zelda is your..." joke.

Sometimes it seems as though they have known each other all their lives, instead of a few short years.    
  
Most nights Link sleeps only a few doors down from the princess, knowing if anything disturbs her in the night that Zelda can waken him with a thought.   
  
Some nights, she calls to him. It is an alluring call, very different from her cry for help all those years ago. A gentle rousing from head to toe, followed by a soft, simple, _Link_.   
  
He follows where she leads. In her bedchamber, she waits for him unclothed. He has been persuaded to leave most of his weapons in his room, but no matter how often she protests, he always brings a sword-- not the Master Sword, of course, but one his uncle gave him, blade honed to a fine edge. "I must always be ready to protect you," he says, when questioned, and Zelda has finally despaired of him ever changing his mind.   
  
Besides, it is so rare that he disagrees with her. In the early days, he was so obedient that she had been surprised the first time she heard his voice.  
  
He kneels before her now, silent as usual, taking one of her delicate feet into his callused hands. His thumb caresses her arch as he takes a toe into his mouth. Zelda releases a soft sigh of pleasure, one hand curling in his hair, knocking off his cap.   
  
Link presses a kiss to her ankle, then the soft flesh of the side of her knee. His teeth graze the inside of her thigh, and Zelda shudders, lying back on the bed, her golden hair spread across the pillow like a sunburst.   
  
Part of him wants to throw all pretense aside and take her hard, now, but he has learned patience, sweet, agonizing patience, at her knee. There is no need for haste tonight.   
  
He breathes upon her mound, tongue teasing her nether lips, trying not to smile as Zelda whines in frustration, delicate fingers balling up into sweet little fists, pounding on the silken bedclothes, as she does not wish to hurt him. Yet.   
  
"Link!" she gasps, as he slides two fingers into her slickness, curling them inside her. Before she has time for impatience, his tongue finds her bud and circles around it. Zelda moans helplessly, her cries echoing in Link's mind.   
  
His fingers establish a rhythm, moving in and out of her as her hips roll. Her thoughts are a wordless heat, enveloping him and stoking the fires already burning bright in his body. His cock aches for her-- but not yet.  
  
Link moves his mouth to her belly, pressing kisses to it where he knows she's ticklish. Zelda giggles, and swats at him playfully until he trails his kisses up between her breasts, and, with a knowing look, takes one of his nipples into her mouth. Zelda's nails dig into his shoulders, scraping against the rough fabric of his tunic. He knows she'd prefer to be marking his skin. The time for tender pleasures has passed. He bites his lover's nipple, and she cries out, body arching under his.   
  
Zelda's hand slips under his tunic, squeezing his cock, and he kisses her hard, the sweet sensation of her mouth mingling with the hot streaks of lust brought on by her experienced touch.   
  
It is beneath her dignity to beg, but he knows she is close, close as he is, with her exquisite fingers on his length.   
  
His fingers slip betwixt her nether lips once again, where she is wet and wanting, rubbing her bud fiercely as her hips buck and her hands move to play with her own nipples. The sight of her, lost in wanton pleasure, drives him over the edge, and he comes with a groan, spilling himself on her belly. She follows shortly after, curling up against him once she's finished, pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
  
_I love you_ are her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep. Link brushes a stray hair off the her face, and thinks, _I love you too_.


End file.
